


Summer of Love

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Proof I probably shouldn't write fics in place of sleeping.





	1. Chapter 1

Frankie Hollingsworth ran her hand over the sofa she was sitting on. It was… nice, she could tell it wasn’t as good as the one at home, or even the one Miles had at his place in England. But it was a welcome distraction from all the thoughts running around in her head.

“If you were planning to sneak out, my shower was pretty much the right moment.”

“I know.” Frankie mumbled, not looking up at the doorway, “just- being in your bed alone was weird.”

***

Frankie had two months before she started college, and she intended to spend it traveling. She could go all sorts of places, see friends she hasn’t gotten to see in a while. Or in the case of her brother, see a city she hasn’t seen in a while. But for now the jet her family favored a charter on was touching down in sunny California. So Shay could see her boyfriend, and Frankie could see all the sunny coastal beaches that the States had to offer.

What Frankie hadn’t figured on, was that she wouldn’t have Shay with her at those beaches, instead she was stuck with her ex boyfriend and the love of his life.

“I’ll be back with some drinks for all of us,” Zig offered as he stood up.

“Bourbon.” Maya asked with a playful smirk. Dressed in a skinguard and shorts but still basking in the sun after applying copious sunscreen. 

“Sodas, Maya, it’s a little early and illegal for that.” Zig offered.

“Something fruit and non-caffeine.” Maya answered after a mock pout.

“Something lemonadey?” Frankie asked.

Zig nodded and wandered off.

“Want me to get your back?” Maya offered as Frankie was applying her own layer of sunscreen.

“Uh, sure.” It felt a little weird but given Maya’s healthy untanned skin it might just be paranoia of cancer. Frankie laid out and let Maya’s hands and sunscreen do their work. It was… honestly nice, she wasn’t as distractible as Zig was when he applied sunblock. “Mmm, that’s nice.”

“Do I have to buy you dinner after we’re done?” Maya’s hands had moved from Frankie’s back to her shoulders. Frankie was a little too distracted to really get the meaning behind the words. At first.

“Oh, sorry, that was-”

“It’s fine, Frankie, I know I’m good with my hands. And you’re probably tense about school.” Maya’s hands moved to working on Frankie’s arms. Hardly something she had to do, but Frankie wasn’t going to complain. Maya’s work continued as Frankie got lost in the feelings.

“Should I find you two a hotel room?” Zig asked as he returned. Maya didn’t say anything as she stood up, snatching away her drink. Frankie sat up and felt vaguely uneasy as Zig handed her the lemonade she wanted.

Frankie felt vaguely naked, not in the ‘her bikini covers less than her underwear usually does’ way. But a more constant fear her clothes had somehow turned invisible since Zig left. The feeling stuck around as Frankie awkwardly made small talk asking the two about their lives here, and how long they thought Tiny and Shay might be. The feeling only vanished when Zig stood up, and told them he had to go home and change for work.

Then a new feeling moved in, one Frankie took longer to name. As her mind drifted back over any other time she and Maya had been social. They had very few run-ins. The occasional band practice Frankie was there for, waiting for Jonah to finish up. She had three separate run-ins with Maya when Maya was… busy, with someone. Once at school leading a tour of new students, and twice at her house when Maya was with Miles.

And once, in a hallway, when Maya was heading down a dark path Frankie still couldn’t understand. And that was the moment Frankie played over and over in her mind. Why she just walked away, left her, if she could have done anything differently. Frankie was so lost in her own memories she nearly faceplanted when Maya gave her a gentle hip check. Stumbling to barely keep her balance. “What was that for?”

“I’d been trying to get your attention for like two minutes. What were you thinking about?” Maya’s eyes were filled with that usual level of concern. The eyes she had for, well, everyone. Once in a while.

“Oh, um, you. Us. I mean-” Frankie stopped, took a breath. This was all a lot harder to do then she thought it was, “I was thinking about you during your senior year, and that time Shay and I found you in the hallway.”

Maya’s concern didn’t seem to go away, but she didn’t interrupt.

“Just- was there anything I could have done differently?” It had been over a year, and it wasn’t like she was close to Maya. Frankie barely kept up with Zig, and they sorta kinda in a way dated. But right now, actually face to face with her she was suddenly realizing how everything went wrong, and maybe she could have done something.

“You shouldn’t dwell on that sort of thing,” Maya answered, there was a tension around her. Like Maya was a little more fragile than she had been a little while ago.

“But could I?”

“No.” It didn’t sound true, the way Maya said it didn’t feel real. It felt like the answer that Maya needed to say, and not anywhere near what was going on. “Now if we’re going to talk about this, it should probably be with pizza, and after a shower.”

“Right…” Frankie couldn’t argue with that logic. They’d been on the beach for long enough that food was a requirement, and washing sand and sea off would be more than right. Scrubbing off and letting the water drown out those thoughts. Maybe with Maya’s hands rubbing her- Frankie’s face burned as that thought became more detailed, and vividly played out in her mind.

Where did that come from.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, just- nevermind.”

***

The two made their way back to Maya’s apartment, it was a two bedroom. Zig had the other room. Maya put the pizza box down on the table. Frankie’s mind was still trying to figure out her feelings right now. She managed a few noises when Maya spoke to her but nothing that could even generously be called thoughts.

“You shouldn’t get lost on how you could have helped anyone, me or Esme.”

“Um, that isn’t it. Honest-”

“I got that messed up because I did what you’re doing. Trying to figure out how I could have changed the past, fixed things. Not screwed things up.”

“I know I mentioned that, but really that’s not it right now.”

“It’d be a lot better if you just let go of the past, because.”

“Right now I’m just thinking about you naked!”

Frankie did not mean to yell that quite as loudly as she did. It did stop Maya’s trying to fix things. It did not help how red Frankie’s face was at this moment. The ensuing silence felt oppressive. Frankie was, in spite of herself, still checking Maya out. Maya for her part was fidgeting a little.

Frankie and Maya both moved to a holding pattern of both avoiding looking at the other, or staring. Which is very hard to do at the same time. Eventually the silence needed to be broken, Maya made the first move now. A bold declaration, “I’m gonna go get my shower.”

They took turns getting their showers, they ate in relative silence. This uncomfortable wave filling the room. Both jumped at Maya’s phone ringing, this pattern repeated when Frankie’s phone chimed later. The silence just settled around, and as it grew less unusual, Frankie’s mind moved back in time, looking at her experiences with Maya. She was… good, too good for her brother. But broken, just the sort of broken her brother loved. Exactly the sort of girl her twin would despise. Winston and Jonah both appreciated her as a friend. And Lola viewed her as ‘unfortunately pretty, given how Maya did nothing with it.’ 

But Frankie couldn’t quite place how she felt about the other girl. Maya was talented, and always seemed to have people around her. She didn’t seem to lack confidence in her appearance like at all. Plus she had one of those smiles. And when she found out about what Maya tried to do, she felt like the world was a cruel unfair place. “Frankie?”

And Frankie came out of her thoughts as Maya poked her shoulder, “What?”

“Zig has a late shift, but he will be home before morning. Are you staying here or with Tiny and Shay?”

“Shay sent me the ‘don’t come over we’re having sex’ text, so here.”

“Okay, you can either have the sofa or my bed.” Maya no longer pretending not to look at her.

“I think I’ll take the sofa.” Frankie offered a weak smile, trying to get back to normal. Did the two of them even have a normal?

“When I offered my bed, I wouldn’t be in it. I mean, unless-”

“I figured what you meant, no, I don’t wanna take your bed.” Frankie paused, “But-”

Maya tilted her head.

“My stuff is at Tiny’s place?”

“You want a shirt to sleep in.”

“If you don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t mind if you slept naked,” Maya smirked. 

Frankie felt her blush returning.

“Sorry. I had to after everything.” Maya sat down next to Frankie, “Really, I’m flattered. Unless you’re just into all of Zig’s exes.”

Frankie squeaked.

“Go pick out something to wear from my room and we can get some sleep.”

Frankie took that moment to flee and hope her blush died down before she came back out. Sadly she didn’t think this through. Being in Maya’s room opened her eyes to all sorts of things. Maya’s room was a mess. Not… unlivable, just chaotic. 

There were two items in the room that didn’t have a thin layer of clothes and books covering the top. Her keyboard over by the window. And the cello case by the closet door. Both were lovingly clean and there was a space around them separating them from the chaos of Maya’s room. The books on the bed were notebooks, full of scribbles. It was a charming sort of mess that really felt right. Frankie carefully toed her way to the dresser and started looking at the clothes inside. Which could be separated into two classes. Clothes for dates, or maybe shows, nice clothes carefully folded and put away. And everything else. Which kinda was stuffed into the dresser as best they could.

Lola would be horrified. Frankie wasn’t. In fact, she was sure about something now.

***

“Frankie? You’ve been in there a while, sorry it’s a mess. Did you fin-” Maya had finally come in to check on her. Frankie blushed as furiously as any time before now. But her blush was more obvious with her clothes folded and neatly placed on a haphazard pile of Maya’s clothes on a chair.

Frankie smiled.

Maya looked a little cowed for a few more moments. Then started gathering the books off her bed and piling them by the dresser. It wasn’t exactly the reaction Frankie wanted, or expected.

“There’s only room in the bed for both of us if I clean up a little. That done.” Maya pulled Frankie into a kiss that she hadn’t realized she had been waiting for.

Yes, Frankie was aware that waiting in Maya’s room naked would lead to somewhere. And kissing would be involved, but she hadn’t realized she’d been waiting for that kiss. She just expected it to happen, and just be. Instead she felt how long it took for it to happen, a regret for each second before they started.

***

“Where are you right now?” Maya asked, the feeling of Maya’s chest rise and fall under Frankie’s head was a very soothing thing.

That was a good question. Frankie was tempted to answer literally. In Maya’s arms, in Maya’s bed, in her apartment with the love of her life (who apparently she was just friends with). But as much as trolling Maya the way she trolls everyone appealed to her, the actual question was a little more important. “I’m about two months in the future?”

“When you’re on the other side of the continent?”

“And you’re still here.”

“Right,” Maya played with Frankie’s hair, “You know that I’m still not really up for dating dating right?”

That hurt more than Frankie expected, “Oh.”

“This is a me problem, I’m not ready yet. You’re definitely the sort of girl I would date if I could.”

“Instead you just screw me.”

“You waited in my room naked. We didn’t really talk about my- stuff.”

“The crash?”

Frankie felt Maya freeze under her, “And more. I wasn’t really… good, when I met your brother.”

Right, she just screwed another of her brother’s exes. Clearly she needed to just have a one night stand with Zoe. “What can you tell me?”

“I don’t know, just- give me time? I wanna explain, it’s still hard. Telling people. Because I still feel that- because it’s a me thing, nobody needs to care about it.”

“That’s really messed up.” Frankie realized, after saying it, how bad that sounded.

“I know. Just- remember how much of your brother’s crap he didn’t talk about, it’s like that.”

Frankie let her hand drift up and down over Maya’s stomach, lazy motion as she tried to relax. It was a lot of heavy talking she didn’t want to go to sleep on.

Maya, at least, seemed to agree, “We can fuck again if that’ll help.”

Frankie’s moved to put her weight on her arm, to lean over Maya. Looking in her eyes as Frankie let her free hand drift a little lower on Maya’s body.

***

“I know.” Frankie mumbled, not looking up at the doorway, “just- being in your bed alone was weird.”

“We’ve been sleeping together for three days, you can spend a morning in my bed alone.”

“I head out for New York this afternoon.”

“Oh.”

“I just- if I spent the morning in your bed, it’d feel like we were a real couple and not-”

“Oh.”

“...Say something else?”

Maya was quiet for a moment, “I can’t promise anything, but… if you wanna keep in touch over the summer? After you know all of- what’s up with me, if you still want to.”

Did Frankie want that, she was pretty bad at relationships as she kept juggling what she wanted with what was best. Maya had hinted at some things, and it seemed like it was scary stuff. On the other hand Shay seemed to think Frankie was a lot happier than ‘she ever has been.’ Which really just cemented how bad a choice Jonah was.

“I’d like to try.”

“I want to. I really want to. And not just because you’re super cuddly in bed.”

Frankie shot Maya a lopsided smile, “Thanks.”

Maya sat down next to Frankie, which quickly turned into ‘across Frankie’ and that turned into casually making out. Which continued until the door opened. Zig, Tiny, and Shay showing up. Tiny held his hand out while Shay and Zig each dug out some cash.

“Really guys? Don’t you have anything better to do?” Maya shot to them.

“Than take their money? Not really,” Tiny grinned, “You ready to go to class?”

“Lemme grab my books,” Maya ran off.

“Seriously, Shay?” Frankie wasn’t sure how Shay missed this.

“I thought you found a boy. Not Zig.”

“Gee, thanks. I feel so loved.”

Maya came back out with her backpack. “Oh, almost forgot the most important thing.”

“Your keys again?” Zig asked.

His answer was Maya leaning down and giving Frankie a long, passionate kiss goodbye. “We’ll talk when you’re in New York?”

“Uh. Sure. Can’t wait.” Frankie was actually, at this moment, waiting for her heart to start beating normally again. Maya and Tiny leaving the other three alone.

“So, this is real. You’re not just… making your usual bad choices?” Shay asked. There was a definite concern, and a little bit of judgment.

“Hey! I was one of those choices.”

“Exactly my point.”

Frankie rolled her eyes, “This is… I guess it's real. Please stop looking at me that way!”

Shay continued looking at Frankie that way, “What way?”

“Like you’re sure I’m making the worst mistake ever.”

“I’m texting Lola,” Shay answered as she headed into the kitchen. Shay hadn’t reached the fridge when Frankie’s phone buzzed.

“Hello?”

“Ohmygawd, you have to tell me everything! No, don’t tell me yet, I’ll just meet you in New York! I’ve been meaning to visit and I have a few days. I want all the details. Everyone else is so boring dating the same people they have always been dating, I need something new to think about.”

Frankie put her hand over her phone, emphasized her sarcasm, “Thanks Shay.”

“You’ll thank me after she talks you through this!” Shay called back.

“Look, Lola, we can talk when I get to New York, I guess. I just… need some time.”

“You better not hold out on me, this is huge.”

“You are forbidden from telling anyone, even Yael and Saad, until Maya and I figure this out.”

“But-”

“Promise me.”

“Fine… you’re no fun.” Lola hung up.

“I’m getting a shower and packing my stuff to go. And then I need to listen to all the Kesha to prepare for the interrogation Shay set me up for.”

“Lola isn’t that bad,” Zig said, thought about his words, “Shay why did you do that?”

“If Frankie’s making some terrible mistake, Lola will spot it.” Shay sipped her orange juice and watched as Frankie stormed off.

***

Maya’s appeared on the screen, smiling as soon as the connection settled, then frowning. “Hi… Lola.”

“Please torture Tiny and Shay over this,” Frankie said, “Lola invited herself on my New York trip for the next two days. Sorry about that.”

“I’m only here to tell you if you hurt Franks I will utterly destroy you.” Lola smiled, “Oh and I love your new glasses. I’ll be back in an hour if you two wanna skype naked or whatever.”

Frankie buried her face in her arms as Lola left.

“She’s still nothing but energy.”

“Yeah… there’s a chance everyone you know in Toronto will know about us in the next twenty minutes.” Frankie sighed, “But at least Lola told Shay that we’re not a mistake?”

“That’s… good?”

“I’m really sorry about my friends.”

“No, it’s good. They care, that’s important. So…”

“So…” Frankie wished they were in person, but she also figured the three hour difference meant that it’s a little less scary. They both had a way out. In case they needed one.

“I guess I should start with the biggest, scariest thing about me. So I was fourteen and his name was Cam…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was musing over characters who weren't quite connected. People who were friends of friends, or otherwise nearby but never quite in orbit with each other. And I realized there were a number of reasons to write some connection between Frankie and Maya.
> 
> But, instead of writing myself a note to do this, and sleeping... I just wrote 3000 words of fic.  
> And instead of putting the file away, and sleeping, I just posted it here to you guys.
> 
> I'm sure its fine. And I won't regret this choice after I sleep some. Totally fine.


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer flings become more complicated in the cold air of fall.

Miles grabbed his overnight bag as he got out of the towncar. The house felt a little less like home every year, but never quite enough that word didn’t enter his mind when he saw it. The patio, the pool, the balconies hadn’t changed enough. They probably never would, really. And he still had fond memories of jumping off things into the pool, of sneaking girls onto the balconies. Sneaking a boy out of the pool house. Of tomfoolery with Winston and fights with his siblings.

The place didn’t feel empty, he knew mom and dad wouldn’t be home. Hunter was probably not going to be home either. Perhaps some cleaners in the house? It just felt like he was walking into something as he stepped from the entrance to the doors, past the pool and on the same path he always took into the house (save some fond memories of sneaking home well past curfew).

This energy, it seemed, came from a couple on the couch. The doors were behind the couch so he couldn’t see who just the general sense of movement. “Well that’s interesting,” Miles muttered as he opened the door.

As he stepped in one of the figures had fallen  _ off _ the couch and onto the floor, where they thankfully grabbed a shirt and held it over their chest. This was best, Miles did not need to see his sister topless.

“I see you came home for Thanksgiving this year.” Miles said as he smirked. He still wasn’t at a proper angle to see the other figure on the couch.

“Hi, Miles.” Frankie said, glaring at him. Her voice was more uncomfortable than angry.

“Going to introduce me to your friend?”

Miles was smirking up into a familiar pair of blue eyes peeked over the sofa. He’d know those eyes anywhere. He’d stared lovingly into them once upon a time, before kissing the lips below them. On that couch, with much the same energy as he gathered from outside the door.

“Hi Miles.” Maya Matlin said in a quiet, somber tone. It was fairly devoid of feeling but he hoped she was guilty.

Miles took a breath, counted to five in his head, and wandered to his father’s study. “I’m getting myself a drink. Do either of you want anything?”

“I think I should go see any of my friends in town.” Maya answered, hastily reclaiming her shirt from in front of Frankie’s chest. Frankie reclaiming her shirt from under them both on the sofa. And the pair quickly dressed before Maya left.

Not without Maya kissing Frankie on the lips. And as Miles returned with his drink he was afraid this might restart the cycle all over again. “I’ll text you later Ces.”

Thankfully, Maya ran off.

***

Miles determined he did not want to sit on the sofa, he took the armchair across from it. Frankie, it seems, felt guilty about this. She also didn’t take the sofa, She leaned by the piano. “So are you just going to sleep with all of my exes?”

“No, this… I didn’t really expect this to be a thing. And when it became a thing, then I remembered you two dated.” Frankie was small and quiet. 

Miles relented a little with his tone at that. It wasn’t really fair, “I’m guessing this is your mysterious summer fling you specifically didn’t tell me or Hunter about?” There was a decided gap in Frankie’s retelling of her summer. She was acting like she met someone, but all her stories had a definite sanitized tone. Much like Miles removed any story that involved phrases like ‘and then I snuck out his window’ or ‘we were having a lovely time until her boyfriend came home.’

Miles had a lot of activities in London he didn’t share for this reason.

“It just sorta happened? We got sorta comfortable with each other, and then I decided to sleep with her, and then we started vid chatting every night after I left Cali.” Frankie picked a spot of wall to slide down dramatically. Which was entirely uncalled for, such a patent display of drama to get him to stop interrogating her.

It worked but he was still a bit too morbidly curious for his own good. “I honestly thought Maya was straight. Then again, I thought you were straight too. So you were doing the distance thing?”

Frankie nodded. “It takes Maya a while to open up, really let people know about why she’s so… broken. I guess.”

“Further than I got, I just got to see her naked,” Miles was aware there was something in there, not when they dated. It became clear after they broke up and Maya was still terrified something would happen. “Whatever happened with her first love is something I only know from some half-explained things Tris has told me.”

Miles could tell from that look of true despair in his sister’s eyes it was far worse than anything he imagined. Miles started walking to her before he’d finished registering what he saw. And he sat next to her, on the floor, giving her the option to lean on him if she desired.

Which, apparently, she did. He held her for a few moments before she finally spoke, she was quiet, “It was- honestly knowing what he did, it makes what she tried to do make a sick twisted sense.”

Miles didn’t answer, he held her and let her say what she wanted to. It took a few minutes for Frankie to find the words again.

“There’s a reason she ended up dating you for a while, I doubt either of you could have handled a normal relationship the way you were.”

That hurt, and also described his dating life. Not his sex life, he found a lot of very willing healthy people to screw. But Tris had his history with Yates, and a home life that was nothing to write home about. Parents that supported Owen’s athletics far more than Tristan’s arts.

Zoe was desperate to be straight, Esme who wanted someone to look at her and love her as she was, Lola who wanted someone to tell her she mattered. And Maya, who couldn’t let anyone else die. 

His attempts after high school weren’t better, if he was honest.

“You seem happy, she seems…” Miles let the thought linger, because he wasn’t sure where it was going. Maya was a different person when she graduated than when he met her. And he wasn’t racing to work through his memory of finding Maya pressed into a couch under his sister.

“She’s better. Not- okay, we’ll probably use the poolhouse if you’re not planning to invite Lola over for a quick fuck.” There was a certain aged venom to the words. 

Frankie finally came to understand, and came to terms with, what had happened. He hoped, one day, when they both had grandkids, she’d let that go. For now he took it as a sign that she probably wanted out of this topic. So he stuck to the basics. “I remember her nightmares, those are still a thing?”

“Yeah… don’t tell her we talked about this?” Frankie looked up at him.

Miles smiled, “Whatever you want, Ces. What’s up with that?”

Frankie smirked, that lopsided amused little smile of her’s, “Zig and Tiny know that ‘Frankie’ is a girl’s name, but she got fed up with having to explain to people she was with a girl, not a boy, so she asked if there were some other name to use. I figured Ces is fine, right?”

“You two are cute, super weird, but cute.” Miles stood up, “I have to drink a bit more to forget what I saw this evening.”

“Ha. Ha.” Frankie walked over to the couch to throw a cushion at him. Thankfully Miles was nowhere near his unfinished drink.

***

“Maya!”

“Katie!” Maya parroted back, exactly the same tone but a slightly shifted pitch to mock her sister.

“You can’t just go dating your ex’s little sister. That’s sketchy as hell,” Katie was busy washing dishes as Maya didn’t help at all and sat at the table poking at her phone.

“It isn’t exactly like that-”

“Is she Miles’s sister?”

“Well, yes…”

“And is Miles your ex?”

“Look, I didn’t really plan for this, it just sorta happened!” Maya whined, trying to explain but also not really putting the effort in. “And this isn’t a mistake, I don’t regret it, and I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Katie looked up to see Maya’s eyes, there was a definite look there. Scratching at one of Katie’s regrets, a choice she made that was stupid and she wished she could undo what she’d done. “So I take it you’re sneaking over there tonight?”

“Cover with mom for me?”

“Fine, just… if you’re sure.”

“I  _ am _ , I really really am.”

***

“Lovely evening, isn’t it Maya?”

Maya nearly jumped out of her skin as someone spoke to her. She was actively sneaking into the patio of the Hollingsworth mansion when Miles had spoken up from one of the deck chairs in the shadows. “Fuck, what the hell Miles?”

“Sorry, just, figured the best chance for a chat was to intercept you before the poolhouse.” Miles chuckled a little as he sat up. “Got a minute?”

“Is this one of those ‘intentions toward your sister’ talks?” Maya crossed her arms, Miles noted she still did that hesitation before speaking. The one she always had, but got a little worse after the crash. Nothing that seemed physical but more a psychological response to- well, everything.

“Nono, nothing like that. I wanted to see how my ex was after a long time. Make sure she’s happy with her new girlfriend.” Miles drawled a little, leaning against the wall and smiling as he waited for her to respond.

“I’m… honestly better than I’ve been in a while? Long distance is a bitch, especially when I get nervous. But your sister’s really good people.” Maya sat across from Miles. A nice buffer of space but close enough to keep their voices low.

“Nervous?”

“That something’s happened. Like, just in the time between calling Ces- Frankie, and her picking up?”

Miles nodded, filing that with the half-answers he had, “I see. I guess it’s easier with that distance, so you don’t get anxious when someone is late to meet you.”

Maya’s eyes went wide, Miles hit the marker exactly there.

“She didn’t tell me, not- I could tell some of what she wasn’t saying. Tris said a few things over the years, but I pieced it together.” Miles waved off her concerns her trust had been breached.

Maya relaxed a little. Not just from the concern Frankie might have told him, but also that someone else knew. Without her having to go into it. “It- when you wait for someone and they never show. And they were- you know, when they didn’t show. It kinda changes everything.”

“I can see how that would work,” Miles had noticed Maya didn’t wait well. If someone was even a few seconds late she’d start panicking. Only those that knew her could tell what it was, but it was clear as day. She’d never told him before. Now it all felt so- obvious. And no amount of his past self’s own drama could undo how he felt he should have seen it. “I guess all that’s really left is how you and my sister ended up a thing.”

“Zig had to work. Frankie couldn’t go back to Tiny’s apartment cause he and Shay were doing it.”

Miles blinked at such a forthright answer, “So you two had sex, makes perfect sense. Clearly that is a full and complete retelling.”

“Because you really don’t wanna know what I’m not saying.”

The part of Miles that was thinking irrationally knew she was on the ball, he didn’t want to know. He shouldn’t know, no matter what worries he has over his sister’s happiness he should definitely let this slide. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

“We were kinda flirting, nothing too serious and then she waited in my room, completely naked.” Maya said, flat, once she started the words rolling it was a smooth path to horrifying nightmares. But only after half a minute of silence.

There was a much longer silence afterwards. “I really wish she was less like me. Although usually I’m naked in my own room when that happens. She’s in the poolhouse, waiting for you. I’ll be inside drinking my weight in vodka.”

Miles saluted as he stood up and wandered back to the main house.

***

Maya slipped into the poolhouse. Frankie was not naked.

There were some very particularly placed blue rose petals.

Maya was sure Frankie thought this was a romantic gesture, honestly it was just sorta silly and Maya started laughing.

“This is the last time I do something romantic,” Frankie stood and shrugged into a robe.

“Sorry, just, after your brother checking on me,” Maya was still laughing a little, “Coming into this level of effort was just- too much.”

“My brother did what!?” Frankie headed for the door until Maya stopped her.

“Easy, Ces. He meant no harm, just…” Maya considered, “I guess he kinda wanted to know. Not just because I’m with girls now, but you?”

“I’ll still kill him.” Frankie started to move, Maya stopped her again.

“No, seriously, it was sweet. Weird but this whole thing is weird.” Maya cupped Frankie’s face and smiled, ever so slightly, “I think he’s okay with us. Just not thinking about it without being smashed.”

Frankie mumbled out, “I guess that’s fair.”

“How about this, I leave and let you reset and this time I’m so wow’d by the romantic sight of you covered in rose petals I ravash you right where you are?”

“That was a bitch to set up,” Frankie wasn’t quite mumbling but she was definitely not sold on her own clever scheme. She hesitated before asking for something very easy, “can you just rip my robe off and fuck me?”

Maya smirked, “Classics are always the best anyway.”

And with that Maya yanked the robe down Frankie’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone wanted this to get a chapter 2.
> 
> But I thought of one.
> 
> So I did that. This was more or less because I wanted to write some Maya awkward, and Hollingsibling interactions. And because, you know, this is a weird as all hell ship and why did I ever do this? Kinda looking at how to express the Cam thing without having Maya ever say the Cam thing. I dunno, it is 4 AM as I write this and this felt like a perfectly reasonable idea at the time.
> 
> As for Maya calling Frankie 'Ces' as it's the weirdest goddamn choice ever, I wanted Maya to use a nickname, but I didn't feel like Frankie was the right pick for who Maya is. Meaning I'd need a totally off the wall nickname... or I could be lazy and use another part of Francesca. I am very tired so I went with lazy.


End file.
